


Closer

by callmeSoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeSoon/pseuds/callmeSoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had loved him since he was born.<br/>He couldn't bear to watch him suffer alone in the cruel world.<br/>And so he descends down, not sure what he would do. But one thing is for sure, he'll make him feel loved and cared for.</p><p>Even if it is forbidden to fall in love with your person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this. It will be a challenge to me so please anticipate on it.

The short blonde guy woke up with the loud banging on the door, the moment he heard the man's voice he immediately knew who was it. He lazily got up from the bed and walked towards the door, opened it and greeted Seungkwan with a yawn.

"Yah hyung did you perhaps had a night with him? Look! He looked like he has passed out, maybe you kicked him out of the room in the middle of the night" the younger of the two said, loud enough for their neighbors to hear. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock and confusion. There layed on the floor is a black-haired guy, wearing white clothes that looked like those of the angels in television, eyes closed and his skin looking pale.

"I don't know what you are talking about and I don't know who this man is" he said, averting his gaze to his loud neighbor. He himself couldn't comprehend what was happening, all he knew was that he slept last night and in the middle of the night, he heard a soft voice.

"I will come to you now, Jihoon" the voice said, he wasn't sure if it was a dream but he saw a figure from the window looking at him but the man's face wasn't visible.His brows furrowed as he remembered that. There was certainly no way the angel who visited him every midnight would come down and actually be with him. He got out of his trance when he saw the man move. The unknown man sat up as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. The man looked up at him and gave him a smile. A smile so awfully familiar to Jihoon in a way he didn't know why.

\----

The day went smoothly except that the strange boy actually followed him around the whole day without speaking a word and just showing a small smile all the time. Thank God, it was not a school day today or else his friends would be weirded out much by the guy..or worst, tease him about it. Night soon came and Jihoon thought why the guy has been staying with him or why has he let the guy stay with him. Simple, because he actually took pity of the boy.

The two guys sat down on the living room and Jihoon looked at him again from head to toe. The guy looked down and Jihoon knew it was time for questions to be asked. Clearing his throat a bit, Jihoon started.

"Where are you from and who are you?" He asked softly, careful not to scare the boy out. The said boy looked at him with shining eyes, like hhe just heard a beautiful melody came out of Jihoon's lips. Because he didn't know Jihoon's voice would sound this good when heard upclose. 

"I'm Seungcheol. I cannot say where I came from for now. But I am asking you to take care of me for a while, if that's okay?" Seungcheol fiddled with his fingers, hoping that Jihoon would agree. A soft sigh escaped from Jihoon as he nodded.

"Fine, Seungcheol. But how did you end up on my doorway?" He asked, confusion much evident on his face. The strange guy looked down again before looking up to meet Jihoon's questioning eyes.

"Look, please don't freak out or anything. I've known youfor so long, since you were born and I really wanted to spend time with you like this." Seungcheol calmly said, expecting Jihoon to understand in one go.

"What? You're a stalker" it came out sounding more of a statement rather than a question.  
"W-wait. That is not what I mean. You may not understand it for now. It'll take time, Jihoon." He said, defending himself from what Jihoon said.  
"How can I trust you?"

That question made Seungcheol's heart drop. How can he not trust his own angel? Fine. He didn't know who he was, that should be enough for a reason. But now, Seungcheol could not possibly tell Jihoon everything even if he was tempted to. That was his last option for the current situation so he let out a defeated sigh.

"You can trust me Jihoon. I will do no harm to you, I'll protect you even. I promise." He looked straight at Jihoon's eyes. The guy just nodded but that was just what Seungcheol needed to be happy. 

"I'll try to trust you, okay? But for now, let us sleep. It's already late. I have school tomorrow." Jihoon stood up and walked to his bedroom. He slumped on his bed and covered himself with the blanket, not noticing Seungcheol who followed him inside and quietly settled on the floor without anything as a bed.

And later, in the middle of the night, the same light appeared. A figure watched the two of them as they slept. In a split second, the light was gone and everything turned dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you guys think is the figure who watched the two of them? :)


End file.
